NourGodly1592
NourGodly1592 is a Fakegee who was affected by Saphire Radiation . His brother NourGodly1337 was also affected by it. Because of this, their eyes turned entirely blue. NourGodly1592 later joined the A.A.Q.W.F. Powers Before Hypneegee absorbed NourGodly's Power, NourGodly's powers were more powerful than anyone exept Weegee, Malleo, and the Weegee Gods.. Teleport: He can teleport in a secret way in orderv to kill people. BLazer: BLazer absorbs a Fakegee's Powers and gives it to NourGodly. Beam of Judgement: This is the final Power of NourGodly. It kills Fakegees crazily. Battle between Hypneegee and NourGodly Hypneegee is an evil Fakegee. NourGodly once battled with Hypneegee. NourGodly used his Beam of Judgement which almost killed Hypneegee. BUT Hypneegeee absorbed NourGodly's Powers, so he entered his seal which revived his powers, but he can't battle Hypneegee untill his powers become more powerful. Ultimate Form NourGodly's Ultimate Form is Toon NourGodly, with powers such as the Beam of Judgement turning into the Flame of Judgement. The Flame of Judgement if OVER 9000 times stronger than the Beam of judgement. The flame was discovered when he turned angry because Insulteegee insulted him. Creepypasta Form Nourgodly turns into his Creepypasta form when he watches alot of Creepypasta. His powers are the same, but deadlier. Instead of being angry, he's happy like Sonic.exe. His eyes, mouth, and hands are full of blood, and he carries a bloody knife. When he says "Obey NourGodly, Destroy Hypneegee", his army will prepare for war against Hypneegee. Sadly, NourGodly has turned into Creepypasta Form because Dark NourGodly1592 made him rage alot. But he saved the United 'Gees Universe as Dark NourGodly1592 are too hard to stop him. Brutal Murder from Hypneegee Hypneegee wanted revenge on NourGodly1592. He found NourGodly1592 and he murdered. Nour doesn't have any choices but to teleport to the nearest hospital. At the hospital, Nour luckily found Dr. Eegee, and he got healed at full power again. He is back to his original form now. Elemental NourGodly1592 When Maltroegee killed NourGodly1337 for beating Mauleegee 10 times, NourGodly1592 got very angry. So he decided to take control of elements by turning into Elemental Form. NourGodly went to Maltroegee to kill him. Nour gave Maltroegee a severe seizure. The seizure lasted for 3 months. After that, NourGodly1592 revived NourGodly1337. Cyber Removal NourGodly1592 was sad about the different body, so he decided to remove the different body into a normal weegee clone body. and this removal suceeded. now, instead of a blue eyes, he have now a weegee eye, so he can now see clearly. and NourGodly1592 Army is very happy about that. because his angry form without blue eyes it will create a new stare called (NourGodly1592 Stare) which it removes people from existance (except Weegee and Weegee Gods) and NourGodly1592 is now 15x stronger than 2951yldoGruoN and UltraX is closed His normal blue eyes regains again He regained his blue eyes again after an accident teleport of epic universe. but he is still 15x stronger than NourGodly1592 and his still have the stare, however, his stare is 6x times stronger than normal stare, making people scared of him. Battle with Cihandra NourGodly1592 was walking from a forest for a while until he found Cihandra killing Angryfaicgee's clones. He started to battle with Cihandra. After a brutal battle of Nour and Cihandra, Nour used Flame of Judgement to finally defeat Cihandra. Cihandra was really defeated by NourGodly1592. NourGodly1592 decided to repair injuries of the Angryfaicgee clones and everything went back to normal. Gallery NourGodly Toon.jpg|Toon NourGodly1592 v1 NourGodly CreepyPasta.jpg|Creepypasta Form v1 NourGodly.png|Present NourGodly1592 Toon Nour.png|Toon NourGodly1592 v2 Toon NourGodly1592.png|Alternative Toon NourGodly1592 NourGodly murdered from Hypneegee.png|NourGodly1592 when he's brutally murdered by Hypneegee NourGodly1592 Unded Revivation.png|NourGodly1592 I NourGodly1592 II.png|NourGodly1592 II Elemental NourGodly1592.png|Elemental NourGodly1592 Ultimate NourGodly.png|Ultimate NourGodly1592 Category:Fakegees Category:Powerful weegees Category:Weegees Category:A.A.Q.W.F. Category:Weegee Clones Category:Nour's Family Category:Sons Category:God-Like Creatures Category:Lalleo School Students Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Saphire Radiation Victims Category:Recolors